Otharon
Otharon (Japanese: , Odama; English dub: ) is the Colonel of the Colony 6 Defence Force and a key ally for Shulk in the battle to save their world. According to the official English website, he is 60 years old. Appearance and Personality Otharon appears as a stern bald man with dark skin, a white beard, and a mustache. He wears clothing in styles typical to the other Colony 6 members, these seeming suited for traveling on Bionis. Being head of the Defense Force and a soldier in the war, he appears fittingly muscular for his age, further emphasized by his own battle capabilities. Initially Otharon is a cold man, while he shared compassion for Sharla, Juju, and Gadolt, he is stern and shows the discipline of a soldier in his speech. He is fairly hot-headed and rash, as seen with his rushing into battles; however, he is a skilled commander and tactician, thus allowing him to lead battles with maximum efficiency. He dislikes Mechon and Mechonis due to their roles in attacking his people—he even shared this disdain for the High Entia at first, as they did not aid the Homs in their survival. He is shown to care deeply for his colony and its people and, through his exposure to them, is more than willing to accept the new races which later joined (including the Machina). Story The First War Otharon was said to have participated in the first war on the Mechon at Sword Valley, he knew of many of the war's key players (including Dunban and party). After the war's end he returned to Colony 6 to lead his life alongside his fellow colony members, training Gadolt and Sharla (who he referred to by her role as Medic). The Mechon Assault Otharon is first seen in the Ether Mine fighting Mechon. After the fight, Otharon tells Sharla that about the plan to free the Colony 6 Defence Force and how the plan failed and Gadolt disappeared. Shulk sees the future where Otharon is falling into a river of ether in the Central Pit of the mine. Otharon does not believe that Shulk can see the future and leaves the party. Battle with Xord After the party weakens Xord in the battle at the bottom of the mines, Otharon (who had previously watched the fight from a distance) arrives in a Mobile Artillery. He assaults Xord and pushes the Mechon off the ledge risking both their lives by near falling into the Ether River. Shulk, in an attempt to prevent the altered vision from occurring, uses a crane grab the Artillery in a last attempt to save Otharon, but Xord then grabs the Artillery. Otharon decides to shoot the part of the Artillery Xord was holding onto, causing Xord to fall into the river; however, the crane loses its grip on the Artillery and Otharon begins to fall into the Ether river until Reyn saves him. He then believes that Shulk's visions are true. On the party's exit from the mines Xord returns and the party battles him again, this time leading to his true defeat. Soon after, Metal Face appears with Xord replicas but then the party is saved by the appearance of Dunban and Dickson and begin their attack on the enemy, which is eventually called off by the arrival of a Telethia. Following this incident the party decide to ascend the Bionis due to Shulk's vision of battling Metal Face. Otharon travels with the party as a guest until they reach the end of Satorl Marsh. He leaves with Dickson and Juju to rebuild the Colonies 6 and 9. When Dickson talks about deceiving Shulk and the group, Otharon asks him if anything is wrong to which Dickson replies "Nothing." Otharon will become an NPC in Collony 6, and later asks the party to kill monsters on Raguel Bridge so the people at the Refugee Camp can return to the Colony. During the sidequests of the reconstruction he can be found wandering the colony talking about its future. The Second War After the High Entia are attacked by Mechon forces, Prince Kallian decides to host a meeting between the leading members of the Bionis races, including Chief Dunga and Otharon, to propose the creation of a allied force. During the meeting Otharon questions the High Entia's lack of action in the first war, but is soon sided over and becomes one of the Homs' ambassadors. During the second Battle of Sword Valley he is seen leading the ground forces against the Mechon; they slowly achieve strategic victories however are then ordered to retreat following a warning of Mechonis awakening. Surviving the onslaught he and the other key members (minus Kallian) are later shown on the Machina ship Junks plotting with the party on how to defeat Zanza. As the party proceeds to face Zanza Otharon defends Colony 6 against a Telethia attack, during which he and Juju are saved from a Telethia by a Faced Mechon. After being saved he states that as the Faces used to be Homs they are on the same side now. Interestingly, the Face that saved them was a Mass-produced Face with a hammer and a similar voice to Xord; it also seemed to recognize Juju before flying off. There is, however, a Xord spirit enemy causing room for doubt it is actually Xord. Epilogue After Zanza's defeat, Otharon is shown on the new Colony 9 alongside Vanea, Miqol, and Dunban, being approached by Fiora. Together, they are building towards their new lives and futures. Gallery Otharon.png|Official art juju otharon concepts.jpg|Concept art of Otharon and Juju Otharon Sword Valley.jpg|Otharon during the second Battle of Sword Valley es:Otharon Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:Homs Category:Colony 6 Category:Pages with spoilers Category:XC1 Supporting Characters Category:Colony 6 NPCs Category:Ether Mine NPCs Category:Defence Force